Harry Potter And The Stone Of Whore
by FanficHound 1539
Summary: When Harry turns 11 he realises that he is sexard which takes him to a completely new adventure in the world of sex ALERT AS THIS STORY IS GOING TO ADD EVERY TYPE OF SEX AND PORN EXCEPT HOMOSEXUAL MEN. SO BEWARE FOR WHAT YOU MAY FIND WILL MAKE YOU THIS STORY STARE. (not at all makes sense)
1. The Boy Who Lived

**Hey, Guys This Is My First M Rated Story And Also My First Story Ever.**

 **So If You Like It Review It And Follow Me For More Erotic And Adventure Stories**

CHAPTER 1.

 **THE** **BOY WHO LIVED**

To Hear What I Am About To Tell You, You Have To Believe In The Impossible. Can You Do That? Good.

Harry Woke Up. His Heart Racing And His Clothes Wet From His Sweat. He Could Remember A Dream. A Dream That Was Oddly Know But He Had No Idea About. Harry Just Like Always Had To Do Household Stuff Or He Would Be Punished. So He Got Up And Got Dressed And Waited. He Woke Up Pretty Early And His Aunt Always Kept The Kitchen Locked As Harry Was Caught Many Times At Night Stealing Food From The Refrigerator. So He Waited For His Aunt To Wake. As He Stood There He Recalled The Miserable Childhood memories That He Had Got Due His Relatives. The Dursley's. As A Matter Of Fact, They Wore The Only Family That He Ever Had After The Death Of His Parents. He Recalled All The Bad Happening That He Had Suffered. He Had Literally Seen His Aunt Getting Raped By Her Husband. And Even His Cousin Brother Dudley Who Was Comparatively Bigger Than Harry Had Fucked His Own Mother. Harry Didn't Understand It Until He Was 10 Years Old Where He Learned About Sex In His School. As He Waited For His Aunt And Uncle To Wake Up He Heard A Knock On The Door And Some Letters Swept In Through The Bottom. He Was Angrier Than Ever Before As No One Ever Wrote A Letter To Him And He Always Was Sad. He Went To Pick The Letters Up But To His Surprise, There Was A Odd Looking Letter That Did Not Match Any Other Letter. It Gave An Official Look Being Stamped By A Wax Seal With A H On It. He Quickly Opened The Cupboard Door And Kept The Letter On His Bed And Stood There Waiting. As The Day Passed, He Was Quite Lousy At His Work And Got Lots Of Scolding But He Didn't Care. He Only Thought About The Letter That Was Named For Himself. At That Night When Everyone Were Asleep, He Slowly Opened The Golden-Brown Envelop And Started To Read The Letter. It Said

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of SEXCRAFT and SEXARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

 **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Mr Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Sexcraft and Sexardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

 **All The Things Needed For The Scholl**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

 **5\. Fresh 10 Pairs of Underwear (Depending On You Gender)**

 **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells Of Sex (Grade 1)**

 **by Miranda Goshawk**

 **A History of Sex**

 **by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Sexological Theory**

 **by Adalbert Waffling**

 **A Beginner's Guide to Sexfiguration**

 **by Emeric Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Sex Toys**

 **by Phyllida Spore**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions**

 **by Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts and How to Please Them**

 **by Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Bondage-Pleasurement**

 **by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **200 Packs Of Condoms**

 **Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN MAGICAL SEX TOYS AND BONDAGE EQUIPMENT**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonigal**

WHAT THE HELL!!!Harry Jaw Dropped. Was There Even A School Named Hogwarts? Was There Even A School Which Taught Sex. He Mind Was Really Racing Like Cars. He Could Not Understand Anything But After Sometime When He Felt Sleepy He Kept Every Thing Aside And Just Went To Sleep. Many Days Went By. Harry Had Forgot About His Letter And Was Going To Sleep. But Suddenly A Loud Thudd Came From The Front Door. Harry Just Stood There. His Legs Started To Shake. 'HARRY POTTER' He Heard His Uncle Shout His Name. 'Someone's On The Door Uncle'. Another Thudd. He Saw His Uncle Come Down With A Gun In His Hands. With Another Thudd The Door Broke And Lightning Flashed Making Visible A Large Tall Man Standing Ob The Broken Door. "Who Are You?" His Uncle Snapped At The Tall Man In A Angry Yet Scary Tone. The Man Didn't Answer Instead He Looked At Harry. His Face Was Not Visible. From What Harry Could See The Mad Had A Very Bushy Face. He Had A Lot Of Beard. "O'h Harry, You Look Just Like Your Dad." Said The Man. "Who're You" Harry Asked Curiously. Now The Man Had Come Into Visibility. "My Name Is Rubeus Hagrid, The Keeper Of Keys And Toys At Hogwarts. And I've Come To Take You To Shop For Yer School. Cool Heh." Harry Was So Excited That He Jumped At least 3 Feet In The Air. "But How Are We Going And Where Are We Going??" "You'll See."

 **A/N**

 **SO THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

 **I KNOW YOU ARE WAITING FOR SMUT AND LEMONS BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE 3RD OR 4TH CHAPTER CAUSE I HAVE TO SET THINGS UP. YOU WILL HAVE THE GLANCE IN NEXT CHAPTER OF MATURE CONTENT. BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT CHAPTER 3 WOULD NOT DISAPPOINT YOU AS I HAVE ALREADY WROTE IT ON PAPER.**

 **SO BE PREPARED FOR THE THINGS THAT ARE COMING YOUR WAY AND REVIEW THIS STORY AND ALSO GIVE SUGGESTIONS FOR PAIRING.**

 **STRAIGHT IS PREFERED BUT IF YOU WANT S**

 **THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Good Only Comes To Those Who Suffer

**Chapter 2.**

 **GOOD ONLY COMES TO THOSE WHO SUFFER**

"London, wow I never saw it in person," said Harry. "This metro will take us right there," Hagrid exclaimed. Harry was so excited that he was going to leave the Dursley's for good. "Are there any shops where we can buy all this stuff." Just wait and watch Harry, Just wait and watch." As the metro stop on the Greenwich station. Harry's mouth fell open when he saw London for the first time in his life. " Hagrid, this is the best place I ever visited." Harry saw every detail of the surrounding as they started walking from the station to their destination. Harry, still mesmerised from the view didn't even notice that they already reached the place. It was so deserted that there was not even a single bird. Just in time a man who looked to be late for his work passed by. " We're here Harry," said Hagrid. It was not a highly Porsche shop. It was just a small pub which Harry would have never seen if they weren't there. " The Leaky Cauldron. Lets go inside Harry." They quickly hurried into the pub. As Harry had imagined, the pub was very small from inside as well. Only a bunch of people sat, some chatting with one another, others reading newspapers with moving pictures. Harry noticed the bartender. He was slightly bald and looked very tired and old. " What should i bring you Hagrid, the usual ?" " No thanks name, i am here to shop Mr. Potter. over here." "Merlins dick, Harry Potter has come my shop." shouted the bartender. Now everyone's sight was on Harry. " Hello Mr Potter, welcome back to the sexarding world." said one of the men shaking Harry's hands with his. Now everyone one by one began to come forward and shake hands with Harry. " We have to go now," shouted Hagrid happily. As they passed caught sight of a man who had a turban on his head. "M-mm-Mr. Potter, pleased t-tt-to mm-meet you." said the man. " Harry, meet professor Quirrel, Your Bondage Pleasurement teacher at Hogwarts." " Pleased to meet you, sir." " We have to go now Harry," Hagrid said. As they made their way through the back door of the pub, they were stopped by an arc-shaped brick wall. Hagrid steadily removed his umbrella and taped on some random bricks. But for some time nothing happens, but after that, the entire wall began to tremble. It slowly started to form a gateway and turned to into a arc. And there it was, "Harry, welcome to Diagon Alley." Harry still shocked that how could such a big place fit in such a small space. "First we need to get you some money, let's go to the Gringotts sexarding bank." Harry was very eager to see the bank of pornstar magicians. It was most like other banks, but the thing that differed was instead of humans, the creature working were goblins. Harry had so many questions to ask. Hagrid went over to the desk and said "Mr. Potter would like to check his estate and account." "And does Mr Potter have his heir ring?" asked the goblin. " Aahh no actually he has just been informed that he is a sexard." "Ok so Harry Potter place your finger on this scanner." Harry done it as said. The bio-scanner had scanned his fingerprint to prove his identity. "You will meet your estate manager Griphook now. You just have to go right and after some walk the first left." Hagrid and Harry walked as told. After walking for some time they were halted by another goblin. "Aah Mr. Potter I am pleased to see you again. I am Griphook, Manager of the Potter estate." "Hi, Aaa so what do we have I really need to get money fast. I am really excited about shopping." "Yes Mr Potter, but wait till you have fully understood the use of estate and its importance and influence for you." "Ok, let's make it quick." "So Mr Potter as you are aware you are the only living heir of the Potter family and owner of all lands, bank account and businesses. First lets talk about land, so Potter's have their lands spread all over the world with 9 big mansions, 10 4bhk apartments, 11 penthouses and to add 10 business grounds given to muggles and sexards." Harry who thought he was so poor that he could not even afford some new clothes and fresh food, had so much money from just the lands that even if he had sold half of it, it was enough for 10 of his generations if they bought stuff that was useless. " Now moving on towards the bank balance and businesses that the Potter's own. First to start we have Gringotts bank in UK with well over a 100 billion pounds of savings, moreover with 100 million pounds income every month consisting of funds from OCCIF which gives as 10 millions and rest 90 million from the all the rents and businesses, which include highly popular sexard website Brazzers, Pornhub, Vivid and Digital Playground. 40 million pounds is deducted every month in order to pay employees working at workplaces, houses and other managers of your works and management." Harry really could not take it any more and collapse into the enormous hands of Hagrid. And soon was woken up by Griphook. " There it is Mr Potter every single detail. Now I would like you to have this card and this heir ring of the Potter family. The card will allow you to deposit or withdraw money from any ATM muggle or sexard. It can be also used as a credit card which will transact money like any other swipe. And also the currency I told you was not the currency of sexards. The real currency of sexards is the Golden Galleons, Silver Sickles and Bronze Knuts. A Galleon is worth 20 punds, a Sickle is worth 10 pounds and a Knut is worth 5 pounds." Harry again felt a shock and blacked out. Once again to be woken up by Griphook. Harry was could not take anymore. He thanked Griphook, put on the ring and stored his card safely in his wallet that Hagrid gave him sometime ago. Harry now feeling fully himself was ready to go and shop. Hagrid told him to go and shop while he attended a Hogwarts related work. Harry nodded and went to first buy uniform. He saw there were many clothes shop. He could not decide in which he had to go first. Then his vision went over to the biggest shop there was. He went in front of it and read the signboard: **Madam Malkins Robes, Uniforms and Clothes.** Harry pushed the door open and rushed inside. He made his way through the rushing crowd to a deserted place. As soon he stopped he was quickly caught up in the variety of clothes that were available. He definitely could not see everything so he called up a close by standing worker and asked: " Do you guys have some sort of template?" The worker nodded and handed him a pamphlet which looked like a restaurant menu card. Harry quickly had a glance at the card.

 ** _Welcome to MMRUC_**

 ** _We are the only clothes shop that gives you such a variety of clothes and that too handmade by none other that sexard award winner of 2011 Madam Malkins_**

 ** _The list given below has all the types of clothes that are available at our store_**

 ** _T-shirts_**

 ** _Shirts_**

 ** _All types of pants_**

 ** _All types of formal wear_**

 ** _Bathrobes_**

 ** _School Uniforms_**

 ** _Undergarments_**

 ** _All types of women clothing_**

 ** _All types of Men clothing_**

 ** _Clothes Of bondage and sexy garments_**

Harry not exploring the whole shop, went to the uniform section and bought 3 pairs of Uniform and as told 10 pairs of underwear. He didn't want to stay there any longer so he quickly billed his clothes and got out of the shop as fast as possible. He had bought all the things from books to his casual wear clothes. Only things that remained were condoms and a wand. So first he decided to go and buy condoms. He didn't know where to buy and was really shy to ask. So he started exploring the alley. He came up to a shop named **Zonko's Magical Jokes And Sex Toys.** Reading the word sex, Harry knew he had stopped at the right spot. He stepped inside the shop. It was actually not bad considering that there was not a lot of empty space. They had done a wonderful job in maintaining and placing the things. He went over to the billing desk and asked for condoms. The man who was counting money said that they were in the southwest section. Harry walked towards it. As he reached there, there were many types and flavours of condoms. From dotted to plain, from chocolate to vanilla, all were there stunned by the variety. Harry made them pack 10 condoms of each flavour. 5 dotted and the rest plain. Now he moved on to the only wand shop in the market. **Olivanders The Wand Makers**. He entered the shop with a bell ringing. A man quite too much old came from the back of the shop. "Harry Potter, I knew you would come someday, and now your here. It feels just like yesterday, your mother father was here to buy their wands." He raised his wand in the direction of boxes and said " Accio Harry Potter's wand." As the words left his mouth, 4 boxes came flying right towards them and lined themselves up. He showed the first 3 to Harry but snatched them away. " Here Mr Potter, the final wand. 11 inches with a core of Pheonix feather." When Harry had gripped the wand, it had given a warm sensation in his whole body, especially at his manhood. "Curious, very curious." "What's curious?" "See Mr Potter, as it so happens, the Pheonix that gave this wand the feather, just happens to one another feather, just one more. And that makes this wand the brother of the wand that gave you that scar." He pointed at the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. "Its brother did great things, Mr Potter, bad but great and we may expect same from you." Harry started swimming in his thoughts until Hagrid came with a snow-white owl. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY."

 **A/N**

 **I AM EXTREMELY SORRY GUYS. I TOLD I WOULD GIVE A GLIMPSE OF MATURE CONTENT BUT I DID NOT AND I HAVE EXPLAINATION AND I THINK IT IS NOT OK FOR ME TO LEAVE YOUR PRIVATE PARTS EXITED SINCE I ALSO WENT THROUGH SAME PROBLEM. SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN. I ASSURE YOU THAT THERE WILL BE FUCK FOR SURE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **THANKS TO highboom Robert-K343 SapphireDragon007 Kinkinnovich Chrisskirkham Titimajeed Actionmaster6 Kronecker2017 Skyjadeprincess Karmankaiser Pschmalzried c.d.e.g98**

 **FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY AND WHOSE OVER I MISSED IT MAY BE CAUSE I WROTE THIS CHAPTER BEFORE YOU FOLLOWED THE STORY**

 **FOR NOW REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND ALSO FOLLOW THIS STORY FOR UPDATES. I HAVE A LOT LINED UP FOR YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.**

 **THOSE WHO READ THIS STORY TILL THIS POINT ITS MY REQUEST AS AN ARTIST THAT PLEASE GO AHEAD AND SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL AND WATCH MY VIDEOS AND HELP ME GET 100 SUBS WE ONLY NEED MORE 45 SUBS SO PLEASE SUBSCRIBE**

 **YOU JUST HAVE TO TYPE**

 **KEEP ENTERTAINING YOURSELF**

 **IN THE SEARCH BOX OF YOUTUBE ITS A UNIQUE NAME SO THERE WONT BE A PROBLEM.**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND THANKS FOR READING**

 **LETS MEET YOU IN ANOTHER CHAPTER.**


	3. FUN AT THE POTTER MANSION

**Chapter 3.**

 **Fun At The Potter Mansion**

Hagrid came up to Harry with an owl so white that it seemed he had been living in a can of white paint for years. "There was no other good looking one Harry, so I bought this one." "Wow Hagrid, you brought an owl for me he's so beautiful." "Harry, it's not he, it's a she." "Oh, my pardon. But still, she's so cute." Harry and Hagrid both now had finished their work. "Hagrid, why did you people dump me to my aunt's house?" Hagrid, at this awkward question, asked by an 11-year-old, continued walking in a complete silence. "Tell me Hagrid, if I were so rich that I can by a whole Island, why did you guys leave at the Dursley's?" "Oh Harry, I told Dumbledore, but he didn't even listen none of my pleadings." "Who's Dumbledore?" "He is the best headmaster Hogwarts ever had. He is one of the best sexard to exist after Merlin of course and even though he is a gay." "So ok, but if I had so much money why didn't you give Dursley's some like 20000 or 30000 pounds. They always said that I was a burden for them." "What are you talking Harry? We gave them 50000 pounds per year. And that too with a free very expensive holiday trip." Harry mind was racing and after some time Harry had felt a lot hurt. Not because they didn't tell him they got money from him, but because they hated him, they hated his very existence. "Harry, here's your ticket for your train which will leave on 1st of September. I have to go now, take care, bye." Harry carefully looked at the ticket that Hagrid had given him, something was off. Then he realised that there was no such platform as nine and three quarters. He turned around to ask Hagrid but before he could even look, Hagrid was gone. Harry took a taxi from kings cross to Private Drive.

Harry gave the taxi driver an extra tip. He unloaded every one of his stuff and went inside the house. At his entrance into the house. Everything went silent. He stuffed his things into his room beneath the stairs and started searching the house for anyone who could be there. After exploring the whole house, he was sure that no one was in the house. Thinking of what to do to spend his time, he decided to go and visit the biggest and the oldest ancestral house, The Potter Mansion. He clenched his fists and said loudly " **THE POTTER MANSION"**

He closed his eyes and when he opened his jaw dropped. The beauty of Potter Mansion was tremendous. He could not even believe that he had owned such a beautiful house and there may be many more as this one was the first he visited. "WoW," He said to himself. As he moved through the path, he could see nothing but miles of grass which looked to be a golf course. He moved on further. At last, he reached the door. Before the door, he saw a little creature. At first, he thought it was a dog, but as he got closer, he came to know that he was not a dog but an elf. "Hello Mr Potter, we were waiting for you. My name Clauses. I am a house elf and serves the Potter family." "Ok, are there more like you ?" Harry asked. "Yes, There are 5 elves in each of the house over the world." "Can you please prepare some food cause I'm starving." "Yes master Harry, as you wish. If you need me, just say my name in l be there." Saying this he vanished. Harry stepped inside. Harry had imagined the house to be quite a vintage type but he was surprised by seeing the house fully decorated like a modern holiday resort. There was 65 inches TV's, self-opener refrigerator, every room had a fully operational air conditioner. It was like heaven. Harry went to check out every room on every floor. He was nearly tired and was going to eat. Just until that he heard a moan. It was loud enough to everyone on that floor. Harry confused what to do, called Clauses with a very slow tone."Clauses, where are you?" The same old weary elf appeared in front of Harry. "Whats that moan and where is it coming from?" "Oh, I've told these veelas so many times not to fuck around when guests are at home." "What is a veela?" Harry asked confused and some relief. "A veela is a creature which is mostly females and is in need of mate from age of 10. They are always in need of sex." "Oh, do they live here?" "Yes, this is now a living house for veelas who work at your hotels and resorts." "Ok, so I even own hotels and resorts. Oh so great, ill give it a trip in once a while. Ok, now you can go. Thanks for your service." Harry stepped forward searching for the room in which veela was having sex. He now heard continuous moaning. He found the room and as soon as he opened the door. He saw the...

heaven. There she was naked playing herself with a dildo. She didn't notice Harry. Watching this heavenly view he felt something in his pants. He looked down only to see his dick erected at its maximum. Before he could do anything a soft women's voice interrupted him. "What are you doing here? This is my room." "Darling, this is my house and what are you doing, I thought you were having sex?" "My Mate has gone to work and will return after 3 days." "So, you guys can play with yourself? I imagined you cant sustain without sex." "Wait a minute, before you could ask me a hell lot of question, why did you come to see me in the first place?" "I thought, maybe I could join." "Ok, did you have sex before?" "Nope, never before." "Then we cant do anything." "Why??? whats the problem." "See the thing is you cant have sex with anyone until you have performed the sacred ritual of Hogwart's sexcraft." "So now I have to wait, ohh man." "But there is one way." She unzipped his pants only to reveal his 9-inch cock. "WHAT THE FUCK?" She was astonished by seeing his big dick. "What's your age?" "I'm 11" She gulped. But the naughty expression on her face made Harry sure something was about to happen. She caught the shaft and slowly jerked it. As Harry began to feel aroused, she started to gain speed. When Harry felt the urge to come, she quickly removed her hand and waited for some minutes. Then she took his whole dick into her mouth. Harry let out a soft moan that he felt when she licked her tongue on the tip of his cock. His hands slowly began to cuddle her breasts. "Oh, They're so soft." As she grabbed pace bobbing her head up and down his dick, Harry began to suck her nipples. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked with a muffled voice still sucking on the boobs. "Sasha, Sasha de lecour." Just as Harry opened his mouth to speak, a loud moan of pleasure filled the place and Harry came so much that Sasha was fully covered with white fluid. "Well, that was great Sasha. I really look forward to putting this thing inside your holes." She blushed a bit and kissed him on his lips. "I really look forward master."

 **Hi, guys, I am extremely sorry I know you guys wanted the update but I was busy in reading harry potter books for future chapters but for now this is the chapter. Thanks to all the readers and please go ahead and subscribe to my youtube channel**

 **KEEP ENTERTAINING YOURSELF**

 **it would mean great for me and my future in filmmaking and writing**

 **so keep reading and keep watching mu vids .meet you in the next chapter**


	4. Journey From Platform 9 and 34

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hi, guys, I am very very sorry for not updating the story. I was really having a bad time at my college and now I am back and will be more motivated towards writing this story.**

 **Journey From Platform 9 and 3/4**

As Harry got ready for his train, wearing his newly bought clothes, shoes. He was really upset to leave his house. Yes, his house which he himself owned thanks to his parents. He had bought some electronic items such as an iPad, iPhone, iMac and an iPod. So it wasn't really hard to book a flight to London. He said goodbye to all the elves present there and left for London. When he finally reached The Kings Cross station, he was unaware of what he should do now. So he started walking along the path. Further, ahead he met a station master who was giving directions to some passengers, so Harry went to him and showed him his ticket. "Who gave you this ticket boy? There is no such platform called 9 and 3/4 on this station." snapped the master. Harry was in dilemma, he could not think of what to do now. But just in time, he heard a woman speak "Ho, these muggles, like always, filling up the place.'' This alarmed Harry and he quickly went behind the woman. She was almost out of sight until Harry saw her pointing towards a wall. " First you Percy." The way it looked, her eldest son had ran towards the wall and had disappered. Harry was amused, he did not expect sexworld to be kind of magical. "Can I know how to get to the... "said Harry. " The platform, Oh yeah son, You run straight into the wall , do not slowdown and don't be afraid." Harry lined up, and ran straight towards the wall. He was through. He entered a crowded platform, when he saw the board he was sure he had come to the right place. Platform 9 and 3/4. There, was a big modern train waiting. He took his belongings and boarded the train. He found a pretty decent compartment not so good but at the same time not so bad. He put his suitcase in storage compartment and sat waiting for the train to start. Just in time, a red headed boy had appeared in front of his compartment. "Can I sit here?" he said. "Yeah, of course." "Thanks, I am Weasely, Ron Weasely. "Are you Harry Potter? " Harry nodded. "Do you have that... the scar" he asked in a whispering. Harry showed him the dick shaped scar on his head. "Balls of Merlin!" They started talking about lot of things which Harry never heard of. Then a voice spoke "We are about to reach Hogwarts please change into your school uniform immediately".

 **Note**

 **plz forgive me and tell me how u guys enjoyed the story so far share it with ur friends (if you share these kind of stuff)**


End file.
